rvbffandomcom-20200214-history
Wyoming
Freelancer Agent Wyoming, born Adalrich Wagner , is part of the newly revieved Project Freelancer and the succsesor to the original Wyoming. While the original Wyoming was British Adalrich is a German Nationalist who wants nothing more than to help his now poor country. Role in Plot Early Life Adalrich was born in a wealthy German family. He led a sheltered life thanks to his mother, and he somewhat resented her for this. He loved his father however, who would take him on hunting trips while his mother was away. It was here when he first began to show skills with a ranged weapon. On his third hunting trip in what remained of the German wilderness, his father had gotten drunk and attempted to attack a 180lb buck up close. This failed and soon he was fighting for his life against the beast. Adalrich watched in horror from the treestand where his father had forced him to stay. Attempting to help his father, Adalrich picked up his rifle and took his first life, killing the buck and saving his barely alive father, who was beaten and stabbed by the antlers. Oddly enough it was also here he displayed his earliest signs of technical skills, being able to use miscenlanious objectes in the tree stand to create a radio that sent a signal out allowing medical forces to arrive in time to save his father. His father was thankful for this and decided to never take a sip of the substance again. He realized his son's potential and sent Adalrich off to a military school in Berlin where Adalrich was able to further perfect his two skills. The UNSC at War Adalrich was nearly ready to graduate from his military school when several planets began to go rouge and betray the UNSC. This war soon became known as the Second Insurrection. He was quickly pulled out of his training and promoted to a fully blown soldier by the UNSC and was stationed at Earth. He began to feel unneeded by the UNSC and many other troops felt the same way. Thus they took advantage of the UNSC's scattered state and rebelled on Earth. Germany was one of the first countries to fall to the Earth Insurrection due to many of the soldiers still on Earth coming from that same Berlin military school as Adalrich. Germany quickly took surronding countries by surprise and only 4 hours after Germany becoming a part of the Earth Insurrection its size had tripled. During the seizing of Austria, Adalrich and his squad raided a muesuem. At this musem Adalch found a set of old Mjorlnir Mk. VI armor. He took this armor and spray painted it the colors of Germany, red, black, and gold. With this armor he became a key factor in the taking of countries such as Paris, Egypt, and Britain. Britain It was in Britain that he first learned of an old Project known as Freelancer where 49 Agents were given Mjolnir armor, and special equipment to help them perform in battle for the UNSC. He learned of one in particular named Wyoming, whose data logs he'd found. He realized the two shared similar traits and decided to learn more about Wyoming. After 3 days however the United Nations was able to send in Spartan-VIs to Britain before it was compleltly taken over. As he was storming Bukingham Palace in hopes of finding the Queen, whom he'd kill as a show of complete takeover, he was found by the Spartans. After an immense battle Adalrich was able to escape by jumping out of a window. Knowing he wouldn't be able to escape he planted explosives all around the area he'd fell onto and quickly hid in a heavy duty dumpster. When he heard the Spartan's reach his position he detonated the explosives, killing two Spartan's and knocking the other three down, temporarily immobilizing them. He quickly lifted the dumpster above him and ran to Big Ben. He set up camp here but in a few hours the Spartan's tracked him again. Using a damaged Sniper Rifle, which he had picked up from one of the dead Spartans, he was able to kill two of the three remaining Spartan's before the gun jammed. The remaining Spartan, who also so happened to be the leader of the squad, rushed into Big Ben, both to avoid the possible sniper fire and to pursue the sniper. Adalrich tried to avoid him but eventually the Spartan found him in the clockworks. In a fit of rage the Spartan opened fire on Adalrich, who quickly dogded the bullets. The Spartan realized he couldn't hit Adalrich and that the stray shots were going to cause the whole tower to collapse. Adalrich took the time it took the Spartan to calculate his next move to his advantage and quickly ran to the top of the tower. The Spartan followed and when reaching the top was randomly punched by Adalrich while he turned a corner. The Spartan stumbled and fell over the railing. He fell onto a giant gear but his weight caused the gear to fall destroying everything below it. The tower could not support itself anymore and began to cave in. Adalrich pushed open a door of the clockface and got onto one of the hands. As he felt the tower begin to tip he knew he had to jump, and so thats what he did. However while he plummeted he was saved by a Pelican. Inside the Pelican was a mysterious man who revealed he left the old Wyoming tapes for Adalrich to find and that ever since he found the Mk. VI suit, he'd been following Adalrich. He tells Adalrich he planned on bringing Project Freelancer back to life. He asks Adalrich if he would like to join, but Adalrich declines saying he needs to make sure his homeland is safe first. Return to Germany Wyoming returned to Germany just in time for him to be through an event that would scar him for life. Due to the constant rebellious nature of the country, the leaders of the UNSC, and possibly behind the scenes the Director of Project Freelancer: Rebirth. He returned a few days after leaving London via a Falcon. He landed minutes before it happened, had it been any later he'd have died. The "it" being returning the country of Germany back to the way it was upon it's formation, with electricity. The UNSC dropped EMP devices all over Germany to the point there were no electronic devices remaining. He was mortified, the country that he loved so much was in shamble, the weakest country, in the UNSC. The death toll rose, which furthered his hate for the UNSC, and because of this he sought out the mysterious man he'd met back in London aboard the Pelican. Knowning that no electronics were allowed in or above the borders of Germany, he realized he had to escape. Using an older hunting rifle, with an attatched scope, and escaped, killing all on border patrol meant to keep him in. He met the man directly on the other side of the gate. The man introduced himself as the Director of Project Freelancer again, and asks him if, now that he's seen his country, if he'd like to join Project Freelancer. Thinking he could help his country, Adalrich accepts immediately. Joining Project Freelancer Personality Wyoming is double faced in a way. While on off time he is a jokster and typically light hearted. While he likes to think this attitude is a lie he secretly knows this is because he is beginning to like his teammates. On missions however he can quickly drop this personality and become cold and calculating. Although it should be noted that before his return to Germany from Britain he was always a light hearted person. Often telling jokes and laughing, especially after he discovered his first set of Mjolnir armor making him nearly invincible. However when alone in his room he is very dark often describing a hatred for Freelancer and its Director however he does not hate the agents. He also reveals he will do anything to aid the now failing Germany, even if it means killing his Freelancer family. Relationships Alaska While Wyoming finds him to be a good fighter, and has plans for him, he completely despises Alaska due to Montanta's crush on him, even though it is not returned. Arizona Wyoming likes Arizona as a friend, and will tell jokes whenever she is around. He is trying to get close to her right now so he can get close to her sister, whom he has grown to have a crush on. Something he often thinks of as his only weakness. She is one of only ones who has been told of Wyoming's little crush. Montana Wyoming has a crush on Montana, something he regrets but cannot help. He feels this is a weakness, but realizes that if anything were to ever happen to her, he'd lose his false personality. He also eventually realizes he would give up his plan for his country, just to be with Montana or to make sure she is safe. He has tried to make subtle moves on her, however due to his joking nature she does not understand he is being serious. Wyoming is trying to get Montana's sister to tell her of his feelings, however Arizona believes that Wyoming should come clean on his own. Arkansas Wyoming doesn't understand why Arkansas is confused when around him, although he is a frequent target of Nevada and Wyoming's plotting. North Dakota Wyoming absolutely hates Dakota, believing him an obstacle in his plan to eventually build his country back up to it's strength again. He also finds North to be cocky and wishes for a mission where they are on the same team or a one on one training session just to shatter North's bubble. His loyalty is another thing that upsets Wyoming because he wants to earn the Director's trust, believing it to be a key part in his plan. South Dakota Wyoming likes South due to their similar personalities... or at least his real personality being similar. He notes South to be a cautious person, and thus does not share his real personality or any of his plans with South, believing South will come to the wrong conclusion. He believes South possibly has paranoia. Nevada Wyoming enjoys to plot with her, finding her to be just as smart as he. They often find flaws in each other's plots that the other did not see and find ways to solve them. He is slightly disturbed by Nevada's saying that they are going off to have sex when they are plotting, and has asked her to stop, even if she doesn't. He has told her though that if he is ever to come clean with his feelings for Montana, that she would have to explain what they actually do and that they have never been sexually active. This is proof that he has told Nevada of even his feelings for Montana. Washington Wyoming is neutral towards Washington, while he does view him as competetion for the Director's love and trust, he also views him as a great ally. He believes that he may be able to use Wash as a pawn in his plan if he can become "friends" with Wash Utah Wyoming, along with many other Freelancers find Utah annoying. At times he can see Utah as being "cute" in his behavior. He will often use his best jokes on Utah, to entertain him so he leaves, or just to make him laugh so he isn't talking to him. He has been able to correctly guess of Utah's crush on Ark, and in turn of his homosexuality, based on Utah's hitting on Ark. While he does not care and doesn't plan to bring it up any time soon, he realizes it may be able to be of use as blackmail should he ever have need of Utah. Connecticut Possibly one of the only Agents Wyoming is truly friends with. Connecticut is the only Freelancer that Wyoming does not have any, and has not even tried aquiring any, blackmail on. He would trust Connecticut with his life and hopes that Connecticut will help him in his plan of helping his poor country. Connecticut is trusted by Wyoming and the only Agent he has ever told his past to, and outside of missions the only Agent he has had serious discussions with. He has described his past and his plan to Connecticut, making sure Connecticut realized he didn't want any of the Freelancers hurt and that he would do his best to leave them out of it, but that he would do anything to make his country strong once more. Texas Wyoming finds Tex to be headstrong and dangerous. As such, he is even more easygoing with Tex, even when on missions to please Tex so he isn't beaten up. Tex is the only Freelancer that Wyoming would prefer to avoid and does not want part him to be any part of the plan. Maine Due to the past rivalry between the agents, Wyoming is still cautious of Maine. He views Maine as strong, but he knows that if during the training sessions he was being serious, he could easily outmanuever Maine and best him, however due to their friendship, he'll never do that. His part in Wyoming's plan, if he has a part is unknown. South Carolina Wyoming admires South Carolina, due to them having similar attitudes, even if Carolina doesn't realize it. Although he is often sarcastic with him, he can brush it off with a little joke. He wants more soldiers like Carolina, and realizes that an army made up entirely of Carolina's would be unstoppable. York Wyoming liked York due to his trusting personality. California Wyoming realizes he gets on California's nerves. Due to her personality, he tries to anger her, wanting to see the outcome. Their relationship can almost be seen as a sibiling one, with California the older sister and Wyoming the annoying younger brother. West Virginia There is no reaction on Wyoming's end with West Virginia, due to West avoiding Wyoming due to his jokes. It's possible West would like Wyoming if the two were ever paired on a mission. Virginia Wyoming enjoys Virginia's serious manner, however having heard of West Virginia's protective nature over his sister, Wyoming tends to try and avoid her so as not to be attacked by West. New Hampshire Wyoming is annoyed by New Hampshire's apologetic manner, he also does not get many of Wyoming's jokes, and apologizes after Wyoming will tell one. Trivia Category:Project Freelancer: Rebirth